


Your Heart Is Beating Really Fast

by even_fireflies_burn_eventually2002



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, The First Time Quote, cute newt, newtmas - Freeform, newtmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/even_fireflies_burn_eventually2002/pseuds/even_fireflies_burn_eventually2002
Summary: Thomas is new to The Glade, he's scared and confused. Newt decides to join him for some star gazing... Please give me prompts for Newtmas and Sterek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfic I have ever written so please don't get your hopes up. I would love it, if you gave it a shot though. Please give me prompts for Newtmas and Sterek.

Newt knew exactly how Thomas was feeling right now. The Box had brought him into the Glade only a few days ago and there was no way for him to hide his fear and loneliness; let alone the confusion, that built up harshly in his chest whenever he got that strange feeling of remembering something and the frustration that followed when it was gone again.

Which is why Newt didn’t question it at all when he saw Thomas walk right past the Homestead where the other Gladers were gathering to eat and towards one of the elevated platforms that had been built up around the thick trunk of a tree. 

Newt could see Chuck staring in the direction Thomas had walked and rose from the table, picking up two jars of the honey coloured substance and cocked his head charmingly. “I’ll go an’ see what’s goin’ on with the shank over there.”

That got a smile out of Chuck and he returned it with a short nod and a furrowed brow before following the Greenies’ route.

In the dusk, he could vaguely make out the shape of a teenaged boy sat on the platform. One leg dangling off the edge of the planks, the other bent at the knee, a hand resting on it, his back hunched.

Resting his wrists on the rungs of the crooked ladder to remain stable, Newt made his way up the tree. When he reached the top he placed down the two jars and himself next to Thomas. Once Newt was comfortably lounging to one side, he handed Thomas the still-full jar. He took it wordlessly and took a deep swig, grimacing as he forced it down his throat. That made the corners of the older Glader’s mouth twitch upwards and he gazed mesmerized, trying to take in every detail of the boy sat before him. The way he unconsciously clenched his jaw, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed the vile and yet likable liquid, the way his long black eyelashes cast dark shadows on his cheeks when he blinked. They stayed like that for a while: Thomas staring at the night sky and Newt staring at Thomas. 

Newt was torn out of his daze when he realized Thomas had been observing him with an unreadable expression painted on his face. It was when he realized that Thomas’ gaze had settled on his lips that he frowned and sat up, clearing his throat awkwardly. Grasping that this didn’t faze the Greenie, Newt took the chance and returned the gesture by locking his lips in a gentle examination. 

Uneasily, Thomas put down the jar he had been holding and placed his hand on Newt knee. Newt nodded encouragingly in response and took a firm grip on the hand on his knee, sliding it up to his thigh. “Is this okay, Tommy?”

Thomas nodded and licked his lips nervously just as Newt lent forward and crashed his own against them. Newt was filled with relief when Thomas began to kiss him back and eagerly press his tongue into Newt’s now open mouth. His hands found their way to Thomas’ neck and he smiled against the messy kiss when he felt strong hands resting on his hips.

He rested his forehead against Thomas’ trying to catch his breath and chuckled as Thomas’ gave out a strange high pitched sigh. Carefully Newt removed one hand from Thomas’ neck, sliding it down until it settled on his chest. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

“Yeah, I know... Sorry.” Thomas panted. But Newt only shook his head grinning and interlaced his fingers with Thomas’, placing their hands on his own chest so that Thomas could feel the Gladers erratic heart beat. Thomas smiled up at him, his eyes whiskey. This time Newt captured Thomas in a much gentler kiss and when he pulled away, Thomas lurched forwards, not able to bear the loss of touch. This only made Newt laugh more and when he saw Thomas’ expression transform to one of fright he reconnected their mouths, only to be parted for hasty intakes of air.

To Newt’s surprise, Thomas suddenly straddled his waist and began to kiss a line down his neck. Newt had to suppress another laugh at the confident motion but then relaxed into Thomas’ powerful hold. He let Thomas nip softly at his exposed collarbone and involuntary sighs escape from his lips.

Newt threaded his fingers through Thomas’ hair and rolled over, much more chaotically than he had intended, so that the Gladers were lying next to each other. A tangled mess of limbs and heavy breathing. Slowly and reluctantly they broke apart so that Thomas could re-position himself. He slipped into Newt’s arm, resting his head on his still heaving chest. A wide smile broke across Thomas’ face and he looked up at Newt. His childish expressing was answered by a questioning frown and a crooked grin.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” Thomas whispered almost inaudibly and his eyes fell shut.

“Yeah, I know... Sorry.”


End file.
